<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll find you (Te encontrare) by Xue_Ritsu618</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386609">I'll find you (Te encontrare)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xue_Ritsu618/pseuds/Xue_Ritsu618'>Xue_Ritsu618</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destinados, Doncel, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xue_Ritsu618/pseuds/Xue_Ritsu618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senkuu, es el nombre del científico que logro des petrificar a la mayoría de la humanidad. <br/>¿Por que mayoría? Pues no todas las estatuas estaban en perfectas condiciones y aunque las reparan no habría forma de salvarlo pues estaban desgastadas o perdidas algunas partes de dicha estatua.<br/>Pero dejando eso de lado.<br/>Su camino no fue tan fácil como se esperaba, pues tuvo que dejar a muchas personas importantes atrás, y una de ellas era su "destinado". Y como se esperaba una vez que algún par de destinados se separaban pueden a llegar a morir, pues sus "corazones" al no sentir la calidez del otro sus ritmos cardíacos van bajando hasta que finalmente se detiene, provocando que dichos destinados mueran de un paro cardíaco. <br/>Destino cruel que corrió el científico de nombre Senkuu y su destinado.<br/>Aunque cabe aclarar que el proceso para el paro cardíaco es lento y horrible mientras mas tiempo estén separados. Aunque también existen casos donde pueden morir a la semana o inclusive puede durar bastantes años para finalmente llegar a su perdición; la muerte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ¿El pasado?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Han pasado más de 1000 años desde que un joven científico, Senkuu, logro despetrificar a toda la humanidad, obviamente para este joven no le fue fácil lograr tal hazaña, tuvo que dejar muchas cosas , no, también tuvo que dejar a personas importante para lograrlo, como a su destinado, le fue muy difícil hacer tal hazaña, puesto que, si te alejas demasiado de tu "destinado" la tristeza y depresión se apodera de uno provocando que la muerte de ambas personas sea inevitable con el tiempo. Obviamente este joven no fue la excepción. </p>
<p>El nombre de la persona que dejo es desconocido para todos, lo único que se sabe es que el joven Senkuu lo tuvo que dejar para poder revivir a la humanidad, para este joven  no le fue fácil dejar ir a su destinado después de que le salvo la vida y viceversa, pero al fin de cuentas lo dejo ir o mejor dicho su destinado lo dejo ir jurándole que aunque estén separados siempre rezaría para que su misión fuera un éxito además le prometió que no importara cuanto tiempo pasara nunca lo dejaría de amar o al menos eso se cuenta...</p>
<p>Bueno ese es el pasado, actualmente la civilización ha logrado avanzar debido al legado del joven científico que dejo atrás en todas las personas que conoció en su viaje.</p>
<p>Ahora, hay edificios, casas, locales, etc., con estructura sólida. Era casi igual a la civilización antes de su petrificación salvo que en esta ocasión no hay aviones y barcos tan avanzados pues la ciencia e ingeniería no podía enfocarse en eso por mucho tiempo. Pues sucedió algo que no se esperaba, si bien se sabe que en el pasado existían destinados, pero no todos corrían la suerte de encontrarse con el suyo, y como paso mucho tiempo para que alguien encontrara al suyo, sucedió algo extraño, el cuerpo humano parecía evolucionar para que los destinados encontraran su pareja.</p>
<p>Y, ¿Como sucedió dicha evolución? Se sabe que todo ser viviente tienen un olor especial con lo cual se les puede identificar como en el caso de los animales, y eso es lo que el cuerpo evoluciono, su olor y olfato.</p>
<p>Todas las personas tienen y sueltan un olor especial que todo el mundo puede olfatear, pero solo los destinados son capaces de detectarse a máxima potencia, es decir; solo los destinados les llegara un segundo olor especial por el cual se sentirán mutuamente atraídos.        </p>
<p>Pero eso no es todo, los humanos de alguna extraña manera parecían entrar en celo; igual que los animales. Pero esto solo era durante ciertos periodos.</p>
<p>Incluso durante esa etapa, muchas personas quedaron embarazadas, pues el calor del momento no les permite pensar con claridad, de hecho cabe resaltar que algunos de esos embarazos eran masculinos, lo cual obviamente era ilógico en su momento, pero al hacer más investigaciones sobre el pasado y los destinados, se llevó acabo la conclusión que solo el menor porcentaje de los hombres pueden quedar preñados, a dichos hombres se les clasifico como Donceles; hombres capaces de dar a la luz aunque las probabilidades de que pierdan la vida sean altas antes y en el momento de concebir sino tienen un buen tratamiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>El sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando un grupo de personas estaba preparándose para lo que sería el mayor reto para todos ellos, pues des petrificar a toda la humanidad no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana y eso lo sabían todos a la perfección, en específico un par de personas que se aman con todo su corazón, sin embargo.</p>
<p>Un joven estaba a punto de salir de lo que era su hogar, su cabello blanco similar a una lechuga y con ropa hecha de piel de animales se preparaba para salir de aquel sitio con una ¿maleta? ¿bolsa? un tanto grande. Por un momento se preguntó se debía despedirse de la otra persona con la cual compartía su hogar, pero decidió que mejor no lo haría, era una pésima idea.</p>
<p>Saco su maleta a fuera, sin embargo, se volvió a meter por un pequeño bolso. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, lo tomo y sin más que hacer en aquel sitio se fue a la salida, pero los pasos acercándose provocaron que se detuviera y viera a la persona recién levantada.</p>
<p>—Senkuu —hablo una persona tomando la mano del nombrado.</p>
<p>—Eh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —pregunto con indiferencia, pero su rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba fácilmente.</p>
<p>—Amo cuanto te sonrojas —lo alago otra vez esa persona mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla del contrario.</p>
<p>—Ve al grano —contesto el ahora tomate humano, agacho su mirada avergonzado.</p>
<p>—Te amo —comento mientras sujetaba la barbilla del contrario obligando al otro verlo a los ojos.</p>
<p>—Eso ya lo sé tonto... —no pudo terminar pues un dedo se posó sobre sus labios evitando que pueda seguir hablando.</p>
<p>—Shhh —le tapó la boca con un dedo, al contrario—, déjame terminar —pidió, el otro solo asintió para que continuara—. Ambos sabemos que te vas a marchar para terminar de despetrificar a la humanidad —el otro lo miro con duda, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Y es por ello que siempre estaré rezando para que lo logres y regreses a mi lado para poder formar una familia, no iré tras de ti, sé que la des petrificación de la humanidad es tu mayor sueño y reto además de que me pediste que me quedara —ambos soltaron una pequeña risa—, pero aun así quiero que sepas que te amo, y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario porque te amo de verdad —el contrario solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa aunque ya lo sabía escucharlo de esta manera… no puede evitar pensar en abandonar todo y quedarse con el—. Es por ello que velare por tu seguridad y bienestar, porque te amo con todo mi ser.  </p>
<p>No pudo decir nada, Senkuu no pudo decir nada, sus labios temblaron y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba, sabía que si seguía así terminaría rompiéndose frente a él, y no iba a poder realizar lo que se propuso, sin perder más tiempo se alejó de aquella persona que lo ama igual: con todo su ser, mientras salía por la puerta sus labios temblaron al decir un pequeño y ahogado "Gracias".</p>
<p>No dijo un “Te amo” simplemente no pudo, aunque quisiera decirlo simplemente sus palabras no salían, por ello solo le agradeció y salió de aquel sitio que en algún punto fue su hogar y que siempre lo será.</p>
<p>Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de aquel sitio, miro hacia atrás, sabía que esa era la última vez que lo vería al igual que su hogar, lo comprendía perfectamente; sabía que esa era la última, pero no puede detenerse solo porque ama aquella persona, tiene una misión que cumplir y no descansara hasta que la cumpla.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, aun así, desde el fondo de su corazón se lamentó mucho de no darle un último beso y un adiós. </p>
<p>—Te amo… —susurro a la nada.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noticia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El tintineo de la campana provoco que me moviera algo incomodo, pues estaba tratando de dormir un poco antes de regresar a clases; la campana anuncio el final de descanso. Sin perder mas tiempo me puse de pie y me disponía a regresar al salón, pero una mano delgada sosteniendo con firmeza mi camisa evito que siguiera mi rumbo.</p><p> </p><p>—Por favor... puedes esperar un momento... —su aguda suplica hizo que me detuviera.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunte completamente neutro.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Te amo! —grito aquella chica tan alto que me comenzó a doler la cabeza—. Por favor sal conmigo... —con el carmín que adornaba toda su cara desvió su mirada—. Estoy un cien porciento segura de que eres mi destinado.</p><p> </p><p>—No eres mi destinada y no soy tu destinado —asegure, aquella chica solo se sorprendió parecía que iba a decir que eso no importaba—, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos por más que quieras así que mejor ríndete —finalice soltándome de manera brusca de su agarre—. Eres una molestia y un gran dolor de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez más comencé a caminar de regreso al salón, de lejos se alcanzaban a escuchar pequeños llantos y una que otra palabra de aliento.</p><p> </p><p>Ya dentro del edificio comencé a tomar rumbo al salón.</p><p> </p><p>No quiero ser cruel con aquella chica, sin embargo, debe de comprender que me crie con personas que creen firmemente en que no se enamoraran hasta encontrar a su destinada o destinado. Y las personas que me inculcaron este pensamiento fueron mis abuelos, y al igual que yo, mi hermana no puede andar con cualquier persona con la cual se sienta fuertemente atraída por su olor.</p><p> </p><p>En parte no culpo aquellas personas que se sienten atraídas mucho por ese tipo de olores, pero esas personas también deben de comprender que hay personas que tienen un olor más potente que otros y por ello muchas personas se pueden confundir con que es su destinado.</p><p> </p><p>Suspire, en ocasiones no me gustaba que mi olor fuera mas potente porque se confundían y esa confusión de las personas era un gran dolor de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué tan molesto? —pregunto una nueva voz, era Kohaku—, pareces un poco irritado, déjame adivinar; Otra persona se te declaro diciendo que eras su destinado —confiada como siempre soltó una risa burlona la rubia.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso es lo de menos... algo interesante va a suceder pronto lo se... —susurre adentrándome a mi salón, ella solo parecía un poco confundida, pero no dijo nada.</p><p> </p><p>Otro día aburrido termino, al final no sucedió nada, quizás mañana si lo hará... o al menos eso espero.</p><p> </p><p>Minutos tras minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día, semana tras semana, monótonos como siempre, nada ha sucedido, quizás por primera vez mi instinto fallo, eso es relativamente nuevo para mí.</p><p> </p><p>Tiene sentido si lo veo así, después de todo ya ha pasado mas de un mes entero desde que lo presentí, quizás solo me estaba preocupando en vano.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya escuchaste, sobre aquella persona"</p><p> </p><p>"No, dime, cuéntame más"</p><p> </p><p>"Bien, te lo diré... Se dice que"</p><p> </p><p>Otra vez esos simples susurros, desde hace mas de dos meses no se han callado. No entiendo bien lo que dicen o que significa, pero no veo el porque no han parado. Hasta podría jurar que su rumor esta relacionado con mi instinto, sin embargo, no tengo ninguna prueba para comprobarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un nuevo amanecer ha dado lugar, su calidez se hace presentes en algunas personas que iban caminando en la calle, de tal manera provoco que estos dejaran de temblar y puedan seguir caminando sin tanto temblor, o al menos ese era el caso de un joven que va demasiado abrigado; lleva un gran abrigo color beige, acompañado de una bufanda blanca que le llega hasta la nariz y unos guantes color negro.</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué va así? Simple, pensó que no iba a salir el sol hasta medio día y ahora va a tener que cargar con una carga extra, pues hoy solo eran clases hasta las once de la mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Parece que su querido padre tenia razón, y como siempre por llevarle la contraria, va a tener que aguantarse las consecuencias.</p><p> </p><p>El rechinido de la reja siendo abierta, le recordó que tenia que llegar temprano, suspiro, apresuro su paso y sin perder más tiempo se adentró al que sería su nuevo instituto, algunas personas se le quedaron viendo, tal vez por el exceso de ropa que llevaba o tal vez por su aroma, no es que le importara de todas maneras, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero algo le decía que hoy sin duda sería un día muy interesante.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez dentro del lugar prosiguió a quitarse sus zapatos, y ponerse las zapatillas blancas, guardo sus zapatos y de manera inmediata se fue a lo que seria la sala de profesores.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Oye has escuchado el rumor?"</p><p> </p><p>"¿Cuál rumor?"</p><p> </p><p>"No te hagas tonta, ya lo has de saber, todo el mundo lo sabe"</p><p> </p><p>"No lo sé, vamos dímelo"</p><p> </p><p>"Bueno, pues se dice por toda la escuela..."</p><p> </p><p>"¿Qué se dice?"</p><p> </p><p>"Se dice que alguien nuevo llegara..."</p><p> </p><p>"Aja"</p><p> </p><p>"Y esa persona es especial"</p><p> </p><p>"¿Por qué? Acaso es..."</p><p> </p><p>"Así es, es..."</p><p> </p><p>El sonar de la puerta alerto a los estudiantes que el profesor iba a entrar, algunas personas se callaron inmediatamente tal vez evitando entrar en problemas en comparación que otras seguían con el chisme aun cuando el profesor ya entro y podrían correr el riesgo de ser castigados o regañados.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Guarden silencio! —grito de manera histérica un profesor, cerro la puerta y tomo rumbo a su escritorio, una vez dejo las carpetas que traía consiguió prosiguió a ver de manera seria a los alumnos, ya todos se habían callado—. Escuchen con atención, hoy un nuevo estudiante se va a integrar a su grupo —el ceño fruncido del profesor, evito que alguien hablara—, esta persona es alguien muy especial.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Se refiere a que tiene alguna discapacidad? —un estudiante valiente, o muy torpe, se atrevió a interrumpir al profesor que claramente estaba enojado desde que entró al salón.</p><p> </p><p>—No la tiene —confeso disgustado el profesor—. A lo que me refiero es que es un prodigio</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y que hace un prodigio en esta escuela? —pregunto el mismo estudiante, para todos está más que claro que su compañero y alumno de clases es un completo imbécil cuando se lo propone.</p><p> </p><p>—Según sus palabras es que el quiere convivir con personas de su edad, aunque crea que algunos sean unos completos imbéciles —comento irritado el profesor.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo de ser imbéciles lo dijo el o usted? —pregunto el mismo estudiante de manera curiosa.</p><p> </p><p>—Adelante —hablo el profesor, ignorando olímpicamente a su estudiante que se puso a refunfuñar.</p><p> </p><p>Esta palabra provoco que los alumnos vieran curiosos la entrada del salón, otros siguieron con la plática que tenían antes de que el profesor llegara, uno que otro decidió dormir. El sonido de pasos y el rechinar de la puerta se hizo presente, todos vieron entrar como un joven se adentraba al salón y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.</p><p> </p><p>Los susurros cesaron y vieron atentamente como el joven los veía a cada uno de ellos, casi como si los estuviera analizando, esto provoco que algunos temblaran.</p><p> </p><p>—Así que estos son mis nuevos compañeros —comento, su voz grave provoco que algunas personas se emocionaran, tal vez por su olor o tal vez por su apariencia, en realidad nadie lo sabe—, espero que nos llevemos bien Kukuku... —comento risueño el joven, sosteniendo con mas fuerza su abrigo que traía en sus manos—. Me presento, mi nombre es Ishigami Senkuu.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría estaban con la boca abierta, ese apellido, y ese aspecto del cabello solo podrían significar una cosa: es parte de la prestigiosa familia Ishigami.</p><p> </p><p>De por si su simple aspecto da la señal, su apellido lo confirma.</p><p> </p><p>Algunas personas pensaban que si se lo ganaban su vida estaba resuelta, si era doncel más fácil seria; pensaban los hombres, las mujeres pensaban en atarlo de una u otra manera. O al menos eso planeaban una que otra persona dentro y fuera del salón que llegaron a escuchar la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>Una que otra persona fue analizando con mas detalle al joven, sin duda era alguien 'Normal', por lo cual no lo podían atar, suspiraron derrotados, las mujeres codiciosas habían ganado.</p><p> </p><p>Pero una persona en particular vio detalladamente al joven que estaba parado frente al salón, sabia perfectamente que no era alguien 'normal' en todos los sentidos, tenia rasgos finos y delicados, tenía características que lo delataban, pero la persona de adelante lo sabia ocultar y aparentar perfectamente.</p><p> </p><p>Senkuu aún no había parado de analizar a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros, fue entonces cuando su mirada se poso en la del joven que de igual manera lo analizaba.</p><p> </p><p>La persona que estaba analizando al de adelante, finalmente resonaron las palabras de sus compañeras que platicaban dentro y fuera del salón.</p><p> </p><p>—Para que no queden dudas sobre que soy —hablo nuevamente Senkuu, llamando la atención de todos—, Soy...</p><p> </p><p>"Un doncel"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Breve explicación y recordatorio, este mundo es tipo omega-verse; pero solo se usaran lo de los olores y celos, no vi la necesidad de "las marcas" o "la voz", y como ven solo pocos hombres "los donceles" son los únicos que pueden dar a luz lo cual vendría equivaliendo a los omegas. Pero ojo quiero aclarar que aquí todos los hombres pueden entrar en celo, es decir; aunque algunos hombres sean pasivos eso no quiere decir que todos pueden dar a luz, solo pocos pueden quedar embarazados.  </p>
<p>La verdad no se si me explique bien, pero si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirla  con gusto las responderé owo</p>
<p>Solo quiero decir una cosa mas, los amo mucho lectores fantasma uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>